Losing My Mind
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Riverclan has lost its leader and deputy and put an apprentice-less cat in charge, meanwhile in the other clans, cats are being taken over by Dark Forest warriors. Riverclan seems like the only safe space in the bloody anarchy, and one apprentice from reach clan set out to stop it before they're all slaughtered one by one. / AU. Post AVoS-ish.
1. Allegiances

_RIVERCLAN:_

LEADER:

-Havenstar- black-and-white she-cat

DEPUTY:

-Curlfeather- pale brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:

-Willowshine- dark tabby she-cat

WARRIORS:

-Mintpelt- light gray tabby cat

*-Apprentice: Softpaw- gray she-cat

-Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

*-Apprentice: Dapplepaw- gray-and-white tom

-Minnowtail- dark gray-and-white she-cat

*-Apprentice: Breezepaw- brown-and-white she-cat

-Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

*-Apprentice: Harepaw- white tom

-Podlight- gray-and-white tom

-Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

*-Apprentice: Nightpaw- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

-Lizardtail- light brown tom

-Sneezecloud- gray-and-white tom

-Brackenpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

*-Apprentice: Gorsepaw- white tom with gray ears

-Jayclaw- gray tom

-Owlnose- brown tabby tom

_WINDCLAN:_

LEADER:

-Harestar- white and brown tabby tom

DEPUTY:

-Smokestrike- a sleek gray-she cat with piercing green eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

-Kestrelflight- brown-and-white spotted tom

*-Apprentice: Pigeonpaw- fluffy gray tom with a white flash on chest

WARRIORS:

-Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

-Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

-Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

-Crouchfoot- ginger tom

-Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

-Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

-Slightfoot- black tom with white flash on his chest

-Oatclaw- pale brown tabby tom

-Featherpelt- gray tabby she-cat

-Hootwhisker- dark gray tom

*-Apprentice: Weaselpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

-Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

-Fernfall- dark brown she-cat

_SHADOWCLAN:_

LEADER:

-Dawnstar- creamy tabby she-cat

DEPUTY:

-Snaketooth- honey-brown tabby she-cat with an overbite

MEDICINE CAT:

-Puddleshine- brown-and-white mottled tom

*-Apprentice: Antpaw- tom with a brown-and-black splotched pelt

WARRIORS:

-Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

-Bumblestripe- light tom with black stripes

-Whorlpelt- gray-and-white mottled tom

*-Apprentice: Hollowpaw- black tom

-Strikestone- brown tabby tom

*-Apprentice: Blazepaw- white-and-ginger tom

-Stonewing- white tom

*-Apprentice: Sunpaw, a brown-and-white tabby she-cat

-Grassheart- pale brown tabby she-cat

-Gullheart- white she-cat

-Flowerstem- silver she-cat

-Slatefur- sleek gray tom

-Frondfoot- gray tabby she-cat

-Conepelt- white-and-gray tom

-Cloverfoot- gray tabby she-cat

*-Apprentice: Spirepaw, a black-and-white tom

-Sparrowtail- large brown tabby tom

*-Apprentice: Cinnamonpaw- brown tabby she-cat with white paws

-Berryheart- black and white she-cat

-Violetshine- lithe black-and-white she-cat

_THUNDERCLAN:_

LEADER:

-Ivystar- mostly white she-cat with gray tabby patches

DEPUTY:

-Lionblaze- big golden-yellow tom

MEDICINE CATS:

-Jayfeather- lithe blue tabby tom with orange patches

-Alderheart- fluffy red tabby tom with a white tailtip

WARRIORS:

-Blossomfall- dappled white calico she-cat

-Rosepetal- dark, rosy-cream she-cat

-Briarlight- brown and white she-cat, paralyzed in hind legs

-Ambermoon- fluffy ginger-and-white she-cat

-Snowbush- big, fluffy white tom

-Lilyheart- brown-and-gray calico tabby she-cat

-Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

-Stormcloud- gray tom

-Hollytuft- black she-cat

-Fernsong- golden tabby tom

-Sorrelstripe- dark brown tabby she-cat

-Leafshade- dappled dark tom

*-Apprentice: Spotpaw- dark spotted tabby she-cat

-Larksong- black tom

-Honeyfur- white she-cat with cream patches

-Sparkpelt- handsome fire-ginger she-cat

*-Apprentice: Snappaw- golden tabby tom

-Twigheart- lithe gray she-cat

*-Apprentice: Flypaw- small gray tabby she-cat

-Cinderheart- fluffy gray tabby she-cat

-Dovewing- fluffy light gray she-cat with odd-eyes

ELDERS:

-Whitewing- white she-cat with tiny, cream-and-gray patches

-Birchfall- light tan tabby tom


	2. Prologue

Riverclan was in chaos.

Mistystar and Reedwhisker had died in the same night, leaving the clan leaderless. Few cats had trained apprentices fully. Ever since Riverclan moved to the lake they'd had a growing issue of kitten and apprentice mortality. The cats who had trained apprentices fully either claimed they were too old to lead or would do a bad job at it. Willowshine had recieved no signs, as if Starclan wasn't ready for the two to join either.

In truth, it would be hard to match the legacy Leopardstar or Mistystar had, but nevertheless, somebody had to step up. Bracing herself and ignoring the commotion below, Havenpelt jumped up onto the Highrock and let out her loudest yowl. Slowly, all gazes turned up to her.

Havenpelt felt stronger than she ever had for a moment, standing atop the _leader's _rock, the sunset lighting up her pelt from behind. Then she realized the clan looked uncertain, even Curlfeather.

"Willowshine," came Jayclaw's voice, prompting the clan to look over at her. "Havenpelt has not been a warrior for very long, and has trained no apprentice. Has Starclan approved of this decision?"

Willowshine's eyes were tired, and showed no positive or negative emotion. She stared up at Havenpelt, wide eyed. It was several heartbeats before she spoke.

"It has been far too many sunrises since we lost Mistystar and Reedwhisker," she announced, "Starclan is silent. And none of you have proposed yourselves fit to be leader," she scolded, then flicked her tail for Havenpelt to come down. "We will go to the Moonpool right away. Whether or not Havenpelt gets her lives, she will be our leader."

Havenpelt expected a cry- of anger, of acceptance, of confusion. But it never came. The camp was silent. No one announced her Havenstar, and she hoped Starclan wouldn't have the same reaction.

Havenpelt touched her nose to the cold pool of water, taking a small lap. It tasted like leaf-bare. And she waited, praying to Riverstar above Starclan would accept her. The damp, cold feeling of keeping her nose perfectly unrippling into the water was not rewarding, the grass of Starclan never arrived under her. Willowshine shifted and sat up beside her with a sigh, Havenpelt figured she'd better copy.

Willowshine shook her head. Havenpelt turned to her and was almost immediately greeted by her equally as cold nose.

"I, Willowshine," she started, "Medicine cat of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat."

"Yes," came a voice from neither of them. Immediately they broke apart, pelts fluffing up. Havenpelt looked around, claws unsheathed, while Willowshine's watery eyes stared down into the pool.

"H…" Willowshine gulped, "Havenpelt…"

Havenpelt turned around, glancing between her and the pool. She stared a long time before, finally, she was just able to make out a black face. The face closed their eyes and thrusted forward, emerging from the pool gently and sitting on top of the service perfectly. There sat Shadepelt, a cat killed in battle. She nodded for Havenpelt to come forward.

Havenpelt did just that, and Shadepelt pressed their noses together, closing her eyes. "With this life I give you courage, use it well to lead your clan."

Havenpelt expected to feel something fierce go through her. Instead, the life faded through her like waves lapping at her paws. They never got any fiercer, one by one, every warrior giving her a life before diving back into the pool.

Copperpaw gave her love. Pebblefoot gave her mentoring. Mossyfoot gave her trust. Foxnose gave her bravery. Nettlepaw gave her resilience. Mothwing gave her faith. Reedwhisker gave her loyalty. Then Mistystar, looking the way she had when Havenpelt first saw her standing on the Highrock and announcing her name Havenpaw.

"With this life I give you pride," she mewed, "Use it to be proud of yourself as Riverclan's leader. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader. Defend your clan well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity. I name you Havenstar of Riverclan!"

Havenstar heard all of the cats who'd given her lives howl at her name and she felt so proud. Then she heard a voice she didn't quite recognize, unsure if Willowshine could hear. She stared ahead, wide-eyed, and could make out the image of a dark-and-white tabby with eyes the color of ice. She had no idea who he was, but knew she should be scared.

"Serve your clan well, Havenstar," he said softly, barely audible under the breeze and calling, "You won't have it very long."

It felt like the cheering stopped in an instant. She slowly turned her head to Willowshine, her already naturally wide and shiny eyes so wide she could see the whites, her pupils narrowed to slits.

Havenstar shook her head. No. She would defend her clan with all of her lives and she swore to the stars she'd take that cat down with her.


End file.
